Visitors
by Archduchess of Books
Summary: Megamind has suddenly disappeared from Metro City so a worried Roxanne and Metro Man go to check up on him. In the Lair, they find out why Megamind has been so quiet lately... and its more terrifying then any of them could ever imagine. A threat is creeping closer, and Megamind may have to play the hero to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wonderful readers!**

 **So I have a serious problem with the movie Megamind (I love it so. Much.) and so I did what fangirls do.**

 **I wrote a fanfiction about it!**

 **I am aware this chapter is extremely short, but give it a chance. You might like it. The chapters will get longer, I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Megamind.**

 **Prologue**

"Sir?"

"Yes, Minion?"

"I think the satellite death ray just crashed."

And that was how Megamind and Minion ended up driving the Invisible Car in the woods at midnight.

It was almost Christmas, and Megamind was moodily munching on a box of doughnuts covered in tree-shaped sprinkles. He hated the holidays, but he loved holiday food. Especially donuts. Minion, beside him in the driver's seat, wasn't as big a fan. He was keeping busy watching for the machine he had seen streak across the sky.

"There it is, Sir."

Minion pointed to a spot in the woods, just around the corner from them, where a faint orange light gleamed. Megamind, who's mouth was full of doughnut, nodded, squinting in that direction before chewing and swallowing as they came around the bend and beheld the wreckage.

Megamind made a sound like an angry chipmunk, spraying powdered sugar all over the dashboard.

Minion gasped and braked.

It certainly wasn't the satellite death ray. It was much bigger, without the solar panels, and certainly without the dramatic spikes and silver M-and-lightning-bolts sign Megamind had insisted on putting on. This contraption was sleeker, made of black metal, with a streamlined design that spoke of speed. Megaminds fingers itched to draw it.

Unfortunately, the amazing machine appeared to be broken. There was a gaping hole on the bottom of it, and several holes in the glass windows that lined the top. Broken glass sprinkled the ground right up to the tires of the Car.

"What in evil's name…" Megamind muttered. He opened the door and hopped out, ignoring Minion's calls of "Sir! Be careful!"

Megamind picked his way closer to the wreck. Now that he was up close, he could see half-a-dozen dark shapes sprawled in odd positions several feet from the wreck. He even saw some in the trees, hanging there in the branches like sacks of flour. Furrowing his brow, Megamind gestured to Minion to turn on the headlights.

As soon as they switched on, something seized Megaminds ankle. He let out a very un-evil screech, yanked his foot away, and spun to face his attacker, arms and one leg up in the Crane Pose from the Karate Kid.

A low, strange rattling noise directed his attention to the ground. His eyes widened even more than usual when he caught sight of the thing that had grabbed his ankle.

His eyes fell on a young woman about his age, several long, jagged cuts showing on her skin from the glass. She was wearing a thin black cape much like his over black pants and a shirt. Her hands were bare, as was one foot. Several bruises showed against her skin through her torn clothes and high on her cheekbone and forehead, the color of crushed lavender and wilted rose petals.

The most astonishing thing about this young woman?

Her skin was blue.

Gulping, Megamind looked around. Lit up in the trees around him were other people, all bruised and cut up, all with blue skin.

Just. Like. Him.

Another rattling sound brought his attention back to the woman at his feet.

"Auttaa…meita…" she gasped, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Auttaa… meita… veli."

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the ground.

Megamind stood frozen, hearing those same words over and over again in his head.

He hadn't heard that language since he was eight days old.

"Sir?"

Minion's voice startled him out of his reverie and he fell on his butt, jumping up again as quickly as he could.

"Minion, call the brainbots." He said. Carefully he crouched next to the young woman, rolled her onto her back, and very gently lifted her into his arms. Her head, giant and blue like his own, lolled onto his shoulder, her breathing still making that faint unnatural rattle. "Tell them to switch on invisible mode and come here." He looked around at all the broken blue bodies spread all around the wreck of the once-magnificent ship. He looked at Minion and started for the car. "We're taking them back to the Lair."


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne was a little worried.

(Very worried, but she refused to admit it.)

It had been nearly two weeks since Megamind had pulled a take-over-the-city stunt. Two weeks since she had been kidnapped. Two weeks since witty banter had been exchanged.

And she was going nuts.

Megamind never EVER went this long without doing SOMETHING. He had even let a public appearance by Metro Man go by with nothing. No smoke, no _Guns And Roses_ , no brainbots hidden in the crowd, no evil laughter, and no. Kidnapping. Roxanne.

(In retrospect, Roxanne realized public events like that one were extremely, mind-numbingly boring without any of the above-listed things happening.)

(NO BAD ROXANNE STOP IT MEGAMIND IS NOT ENTERTAINING!)

ANYWAY, because she was getting vaguely concerned, she went to Wayne and asked him if he knew what was going on.

He had no idea. And he was going just as nuts as she was about the whereabouts of his nemesis.

So they teamed up to scour the city for the Evil Lair.

The Evil Lair did not need much scouring to find. It was in an old brick warehouse in the abandoned part of Metro City, right by the water. There was a mat on the sidewalk that said SECRET ENTRANCE. Graffiti on the wall had arrows pointing right at it.

Megamind and Minion really had not gone to any great lengths to hide the Lair, had they?

When Roxanne walked inside, Wayne behind her, she half raised her arm, expecting an attack from a Brainbot. When none came, she lowered her arm, mystified, before realizing something.

Wayne voiced it. "Where is everything?"

Roxanne could remember seeing the hulking shapes of inventions and machines every time she ended up in the Lair. But the warehouse was completely empty, except for the red curtain that seemed to be obscuring something hung in a corner to Roxanne's left.

She and Wayne shared a look. Her conscience whispered in the back of her head, but Roxanne decided _eh, screw it, you only live once_ and marched up to the curtain, pulling it aside.

Behind it was a workbench and an idea cloud. The workbench was covered in blueprints, while different pieces of paper containing sketches, equations, and notes hung above it. Roxanne crept closer and leaned forward, studying the blueprints.

They looked like the blueprints for some sort of coffin, with a clear glass lid. Megamind, in his practically unreadable chicken-scratch handwriting, had made notes in the margins with arrows pointing to different parts of the coffin-thingy. On a piece of paper lying on the blueprint there was a sketch of what looked like some sort of tanning-bed light.

Roxanne shot a puzzled glance over her shoulder at Wayne, who looked just as confused as she was. He gave an elaborate shrug.

Then they both froze when soft, rapid footsteps came towards them.

Roxanne barely had time to register that she should hide when Wayne's arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her up in the air so they were hovering above the workbench just as Megamind walked behind the curtain, muttering distractedly to himself and twirling a mechanical pencil between his fingers. He paused in that to scribble something on a blueprint, before resuming the action as he studied them. His other hand drifted to his mouth and he chewed at his thumbnail before his eyes lit up. He scribbled something else on the blueprint he'd chosen before grabbing it by one edge and heading off, still muttering distractedly and twirling the pencil, the blueprint rustling behind him like the cape he was wearing.

Roxanne and Wayne shared a look before Wayne followed Megamind, still in the air and carrying Roxanne.

As they followed him, Roxanne's ears registered a low, constant hum that seemed to come from the very heart of the Lair. She picked up other sounds as well: a welding torch, metal creaking.

She twisted around in Wayne's arms until she could whisper in his ear.

"Can you hear anything?"

Wayne tilted his head to the side for a second, his brow furrowed, before he turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"That humming sound. A welding torch and metal creaking. Water from Minion's dome. The brainbots. Fluorescent lights buzzing. And…" he hesitated.

"What?" Roxanne pressed.

"I can barely hear breathing, like about half a dozen people are asleep."

Roxanne blinked. That was odd.

Then they emerged into a part of the Lair Roxanne recognized, and she had to stifle a gasp.

There must have been some sort of sound-muffling device, because now that she's crossed the invisible barrier, a cacophony of noise assaults her ears. The Brainbots, who haven't noticed them yet, are flying around carrying wrench's and other tools, making their little "bowg" sounds and occasionally lifting pieces of machinery and carrying them over to Minion, who appeared to be putting something together over by Megaminds console.

(Roxanne's not sure why she feels personally affronted that Minions sitting on her chair to do whatever he's doing.)

But the part that holds their attention is the glowing blue coffins spread across the floor.

It appears Megamind's used pieces from his previous machines to build them. Brainbots, some carrying clipboards, are hovering around them.

Then one group of brainbots shifts and Roxanne has to bite her hand to keep from gasping aloud, her other hand inadvertently pulling Wayne's T-shirt tightly around his neck in her surprise.

Illuminated by the bright blue lights, a bandaged body lay in the coffin, a rather peaceful expression on its face. Small, narrow hands lay palms-up, long, impossibly thin fingers spread.

The body was blue.

Roxanne's eyes shot to Megamind, who had crossed to Minion and was showing him something on the blueprint, which two Brainbots were holding. She examined the blue body again.

It looked like Megamind…

Oh boy. Was this his new plan? Had he cloned himself?

Roxanne yanked Wayne's shirt collar to get his attention and pointed down. When he did nothing but give her a strange look, she rolled her eyes and whispered

"Get closer!"

"Are you crazy, Roxy?!"

"Just do it!" She'd have to punch him for calling her Roxy later.

Wayne floated closer, still looking apprehensive. Roxanne leaned down, squinting slightly.

Upon further examination, the blue body in the coffin-shaped-thingy wasn't an exact copy of Megamind. There was no facial hair, the features less angular, the cheekbones higher, eyelashes longer. Maybe a failed clone?

Then Roxanne got closer and saw the rest. Her jaw dropped.

The body was undoubtedly _female_.

What was Megamind up to?

"Bowg."

Startled, Roxanne spun around and came face-to-face with a brainbot.

"Bowg! Bowg!"

Several more surged up to join it, and suddenly, Roxanne found herself being snatched from Wayne's grip and carried down to where Megamind and Minion were still talking, looking up at the sound of the brainbots urgent sounds.

They dumped Roxanne at Megaminds feet. There was absolute silence before Megamind finally spoke.

"Miss Ritchie? What are you doing…oh."

Wayne had just landed beside Roxanne. Megaminds face went from surprised to completely flat in a second.

"So it's come to this now, has it, Wayne? I thought we agreed. Home bases are off limits."

Megaminds voice was cold, blank. He was staring at a point just above Wayne's shoulder, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Brought your girlfriend to watch as you destroy the monster?" Megaminds voice shook slightly on 'destroy' and 'monster'.

"It's not like that, John." Wayne said gently.

"That's not my name."

"That's what it says on school records. 'John Doe.'"

"My name is _Megamind_ , you incompetent…" Megamind took a deep breath and unclenched his fists, his eyes flickering to Roxanne. "What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of a rather important project, thank you very much, so if you could make this quick…" He made a rolling motion with his hand.

"We were worried about you." Roxanne said gently, coming forward and laying a hand on his arm, trying to calm him. Megamind stiffened slightly at her touch but let her hand stay.

"Worried about me? How very touching." He didn't sound convinced.

"No one's seen you in forever." Roxanne said. "We wanted to make sure you were okay."

Megamind processed this and gave a stiff nod.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Now, I really am in the middle of something, so if you could go…"

"Bowg, bowg, bowg!"

A brainbot by one of the coffins sent up a ruckus, bobbing up and down in the air to get Megaminds attention. When he didn't move fast enough, it flew over, grabbed him by the suit, and attempted to drag him toward it.

"Yes. Yes, hold on, Daddy's coming…" Megamind said, running over to the coffin, eyes wide with excitement. Minion was not far behind, waving his fins frantically and grinning. Roxanne and Wayne glanced at each other, then followed.

Lying in the coffin, slowly blinking her eyes, was the female Megamind Roxanne had been studying when they had been caught. Her eyes were wide and the most beautiful shade of violet Roxanne had ever seen, set off by her blue skin and long dark eyelashes. She slowly seemed to register what was happening: her delicate brow furrowed. She lifted one small hand and pressed it against the glass. She blinked in surprise when she noticed the white bandage wound around her wrist.

Then she turned her head to the side and locked eyes with Megamind.


	3. Chapter 3

Her own eyes widened. Her mouth moved like she was saying something and she pressed her hand against the glass. Megamind reached down to the side and pressed a button. The lid opened. Slowly the woman sat up, her eyes never leaving Megaminds. Then with a wide smile and a sound that was half sob and half laugh, she swung her legs over the side of the coffin-thingy and threw her arms around Megaminds shoulders in a hug that knocked him backwards a few steps.

"En voi usko täällä!" she gasped. She pulled back to look at him, a grin that looked eerily similar to Megaminds spreading across her face and revealing pearly white teeth, before looking around at all the other coffin-things. The brainbots had moved enough to reveal another blue body lying in another coffin. The woman tried to move forward, but her legs were unused to standing and buckled.

Megamind caught her on one side. Wayne was at her other in an instant, touching her shoulder to steady her.

"Kiitos!" she laughed up at Megamind. "Taidan vain ..."

She turned that beaming face up to Metro Man and froze.

Her smile dropped into a sudden glare, though her eyes flickered with an all consuming fear, and she moved with the speed of someone used to running, throwing herself away from him and against Megamind, sending them staggering backward.

"Pysy poissa! Et vahingoita meitä ei enää!" she snapped, arms spread wide.

Wayne, looking surprised, stepped back and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"Vihollinen! Pysy etäällä!"

Wayne glanced helplessly over at Minion and Roxanne. "A little help?"

Megamind shrugged. "Don't look at me, I only speak eight languages."

Before Roxanne could process that, Minion stepped forward and began speaking, haltingly.

"Se on… umm…okei, hän …. Oh whats the word…on ystävä? Yes, that's what it is." Minion pointed to Wayne. "Ystävä."

"What did she say?" Roxanne asked.

"She thinks he's an enemy and told him to stay back. I'm telling her he's a friend."

"Ystävä?" asked the young woman, pointing an accusing finger at Wayne. "Ei, ei ystävä."

"Hän on ystävä. Rauhoitu." Minion's tone was gentle but firm.

Slowly, the young woman's tense posture relaxed. She still glared warily at Wayne, but no longer looked like she was going to skewer him if he moved. Instead she decisively turned her back on him and spoke to Megamind.

"Eelin." She said, placing a hand against her chest.

"Megamind." He said, repeating the motion.

The newly named woman smiled, stepped back, and touched her hand to her forehead, inclining her head and bending from the waist slightly.

Megamind repeated the action.

"Meg-a-mind." Eelin tried out the name, the syllables tripping on her tongue, a fluid accent muddling the words. She smiled at Megamind.

"On hyvä nähdä, pikkuveli."

…

Having dealt with enough weirdness already for the day, Roxanne asked Wayne to fly her home. Megamind was far too busy trying to learn Eelin's language to pay any more attention to her or Wayne.

They stayed silent until Wayne dropped off Roxanne at her apartment.

"Roxy?"

"Don't call me that, and yes?"

"Do you really think those people are Megaminds species?"

It hurt to say it, but Roxanne nodded. "I think so."

Wayne looked almost hurt. "Why do you think she was so scared of me?"

Roxanne didn't have an answer to that, so she shrugged and pulled an excuse out of her butt.

"This is all so new to her, it must be terrifying. You must look like someone who maybe is her enemy. Or maybe Megaminds people think anyone who looks different from them are enemies."

Her mind flashed to some of the things people said about Megamind, and she had to bite her tongue to keep in her next sentence.

 _Rather like humans, really._

"Maybe." Wayne didn't seem comforted. "Thanks, Roxy."

She resisted punching him only so she wouldn't break her hand.

"Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"You won't tell, will you?"

A pause. Then…

"No, I won't. But I'm seeing him tomorrow."

Roxanne grinned.

"Me too."

…

The next day, Roxanne was absolutely hopeless at work. Luckily, it didn't show on camera how distracted she was, though somehow Hal noticed.

And apparently thought she was distracted because of him, because he kept running his hand through his hair and winking at her after the newscast. He actually got his hand stuck in his hair and was trying to free it when Roxanne left.

When she got to Megaminds Lair, she walked in and was instantly hit with two small blue blurs, which solidified into two small children, a boy and a girl, around six and five years old. They stared up at her with two wide pairs of eyes (one bright silver, the other a heart-melting shade of gold) and spoke in high, fluttery voices like a pair of robins.

"Kuka sinä olet?"

"Olet natti!"

"Oletko ystävä?"

"Oletko kuuro?"

"Whoa!" Roxanne said, laughing despite herself and holding up her hands. Remembering what Eelin had done yesterday, she pressed her hand to her chest. "Roxanne."

She held out her hand to the children, trying not to feel too 'me-Tarzan-you-Jane' as she did so.

"Paaso." Said the boy, pressing his own hand to his chest. He pointed to the smaller girl beside him. "Paavali." He grinned and slung a skinny arm around the little girl's giant head, his silver eyes shining up at Roxanne. "Sisko!"

"Veli!" pronounced the little girl, giggling and shoving him away.

"Lapset!" called a familiar voice. Eelin was coming toward them. She smiled when she saw Roxanne.

"Ollo!" she said in heavily accented English. "Meg-a-mind 'as been…how you say…teaching me your English. I am Eelin. You are?"

The children answered for her. "Roxanne! Roxanne!"

"Come, then, Roxanne." Eelin laughed. "There is much to show, and Meg-a-mind 'as been wishing for you to come."

Feeling dazed, Roxanne followed her.

…

She found herself in the part of the Lair from yesterday. The coffin-things were still spread across the floor, but no one was lying in them and the lids were all open. Half-a dozen blue people, all dressed in black, were milling around, talking in soft voices in that strange language. Paaso grabbed hold of Paavali and ran to a tall man with bright green eyes like Megaminds, calling "Isä, Isä!" Paavali was scooped up off the floor and Paaso clung to the man's leg.

Megamind was talking with two other blue people, speaking haltingly in that strange language.

"Nimeni… on… Megamind?" he said. One shook his head.

"Ei, nimesi on…" he started, then noticed Eelin and Roxanne, standing shyly behind her.

"Ah, sinun täytyy olla Roxanne! Olemme kuulleet paljon sinulle!" he called, standing and making his way towards them. Megamind saw them, flushed pinkish, and tried to jump to his feet, ending up sliding over to the other blue woman who had been helping him with his language. He ended up knocking her over into a tangle of blue limbs on the floor.

The other blue man took no notice. Like Eelin, he too was beat up: his large blue head was covered in lavender bruises, white bandages wrapped around his right hand and ankle, left knee and bicep. He was limping. He stopped in front of Roxanne, touched his fingers to his forehead, and bowed slightly.

"I am Maksim." He said, this time in English.

Roxanne's composure stayed intact as long as she kept her mouth shut. She managed a nod.

All the other blue people gathered around Roxanne, studying her with polite curiosity.

The shades of their eyes made Roxanne catch her breath. Emerald, violet, silver, and gold, in bright colors the human eye could never hope to achieve, all wide and scarily intelligent. They all shared a racial similarity to Megamind, mainly the shade of their skin and absurdly skinny bodies. They all had angular features. None had hair on their heads, but the men who sported facial hair all had black beards, mustaches, or goatees.

There were certainly differences, in the jewel-toned colors of their eyes, in the way they held themselves, in the way their features were arranged.

All of them, except for Megamind, looked like death warmed over despite their smiles and chatter. Dark circles lay under their eyes and bruises and bandages littered their bodies. Their blue skin pulled taught over their bones, showing lines of ribs and wrists and cheekbones beneath.

They looked like refugees.

"What happened to you?" Roxanne half whispered, then winced at her immediate mental slap.

(you don't say stuff like that Roxanne whats the matter with you)

Smiles dropped, and heads turned. For a long moment, everything was silent.

Then,

"I suppose we had better show you."


End file.
